Friendship Events (MMfL game)/Transcript
'Cute Outfit' Heidi: "I just bought this ÜBER-cute outfit.♥ Don't you absolutely adore it?" Renée: "The second I saw your outfit, I was all, like, ~I have GOT to get myself an outfit just like that!~♪" Heidi: "I know! I saw this look on the cover of Today's Stylish Mermaid, and I just HAD to get it!☆" Renée: "Oh my gosh! I totally read that issue. How did I not notice your outfit, like, right away?!" Heidi: "Hee hee! ♪ I guess I must wear it a lot better than the cover model!" Renée: "Can you guess where I got MY new outfit from?" Heidi: "Hmm... Did you get it from that awesome Heidi's Cool Style catalog, by any chance?" Renée: "Ha ha ha! I totally WISH there was a catalog like that! I would buy all my new outfits from it! Wait a sec... IS there a catalog like that?! I think someone has been using my name illegally!" Heidi: "Calm down! There's no catalog like that. Although I think we ALL agree there should be." Renée: "Are you pulling my leg? I'm, like, so totally confused right now..." 'Fashion Advice' Jacqueline: "Hey there! Have you seen the new Everyday Luxembourg magazine feature? Every month, a different Luxembourg person shares fashion advice with all of the magazine's readers!♪" Renée: "Oh my gosh! They should totally hire you to do that. You're, like, SO good at giving fashion advice!♥" Jacqueline: "I know, right? I want to do one on how to dress for the season." Renée: "That would be SO awesome! Seasons are hard. The weather totally changes! It's confusing." Jacqueline: "That's why the readers out there need my help! Like, right now it's spring, so you should wear pastel outfits.☆ Cherry-blossom pink! Fress grass green! Sunshine yellow! Not-a-cloud-in-the-sky blue!♥" Renée: "That's the BEST fashion advice I've ever heard! I would totally put you on the cover of that magazine!" 'Pop Star Lifestyle' Florencia: "Can I get your opinion on something, Evelyn? I'm totally set to become the next big superstar... But I really need to set myself apart from the other wannabe. Do you think I need a gimmick?" Evelyn: "A gimmick, huh? Maybe you should write your own songs! I hear that singer-songwriters are popular!" Florencia: "That's, like, the most brilliant idea I've ever heard!♪ Imagine me, an award-winning singer-songwriter. My fans will totally adore me!♥ All I have to do now is finally learn how to play the zither..." Evelyn: (Shrugs) "I don't really understand your wacky pop-star lifestyle, but if my advice helped you out, consider me happy!♫" Florencia: "You are wise beyond your years. When I make it big, I'll totally dedicate a song to you, OK?" 'Sparkle and Shine' Yuehua: "Oh, please. That hair conditioner you're using is a scam." Mélodie: (Angry) "No, that's not! It's made with high quality strawberry to make me shine and sparkle!" Yuehua: "I read in the latest issue of Chic Asian Monthly that it is not worth the money." Mélodie: "Oh, what do you know? Just check this out... See, you can't beat THAT kind of sparkle and shine!" Yuehua: "You're being so silly! That's your natural sparkle! Your schmancy conditioner doesn't work!" Mélodie: (Sheepish emotion) "You're just jealous of my sparkle.☆" Yuehua: "Jealous? Me?! Well... I don't think that was sparkle anyway. It was glittery dandruff. Yes, dear, that strawberry conditioner is giving you a VERY bad hair day. So there!" Category:Sub pages